Not Just Your Everyday Doctor
by Steffy811
Summary: SupernaturalHouse xover. You don't need to have seen House to understand it. Dean goes to the clinic in the hospital where House is. Oneshot.


This is a Supernatural/House crossover. I just wondered what it would be like for the boys and Dr. House's paths to cross. It's my first crossover so let me know how I did. I tryed to get House's sarcasm as well as I could. Read and review please!!! Thanks!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the shows Supernatural or House.

Enjoy!!...

Princeton, New Jersey….

"Dude, I'm fine. I don't need a hospital."

"Dean, you sound like you're hacking up a lung. What if you've got bronchitis? It could progress into pneumonia if you aren't careful. Or maybe I'll get lucky and you'll get laryngitis."

"Shut up, dude. I'm not going. I'll just take some Nyquil and I'll be back to normal."

Suddenly Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean on his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing Sammy?," Dean asked swatting at his brother while backing away. This was hard seeing as the twin bed in the small motel room was in the way. He almost tripped.

"Oh, stop. I was just checking to see if you had a temperature. That's how Dad said mom used to do it," Sam replied.

"Yeah, but a hand works well too dude," Dean stated.

"But if you use your hand the heat or cold from your hands makes it hard to tell. Lips-"

"Alright Sam, enough," Dean cut him off. He didn't need a scientific explanation of getting accurate readings from a human thermometer.

"You do feel pretty warm by the way," Sam said while grabbing his jacket.

"I'd probably be cool as a cucumber if you'd just stop hassling me. Where're you going?"

"_We_ are going to get you looked at." Dean just looked at him stubbornly his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Come on, man there might be some hot nurses.," Sam coaxed. No dice. "Alright fine, Dean," Sam stated tartly as he threw his jacket on the bed. He plopped down onto the chair at the kitchenette and opened his laptop.

"What do you think you're doing?," Dean asked confused.

"Checking my email," Sam replied not looking up. "If you don't want to go to the doctor I'm not going to make you, Dean. You're a grown man. I'm just saying you're just going to get worse if you don't. And I'm not taking care of you. You're the biggest baby when you're sick."

"::sigh:: Come on," Dean said through gritted teeth as he grabbed his worn leather jacket off the chair and stomped out the door.

'Works every time,' Sam thought smiling to himself.

--------------------------

Princeston-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, New Jersey- Same day….

"Well, you see doctor, the past couple of days I have been really tired all day. I almost fell asleep driving yesterday. But when I go to bed I'm wide awake. I end up staying up half the might watching TV. It's the strangest thing. But it's really affecting my work and everything. I was wondering if there is something you could give me."

While the patient explained to Dr. Gregory House about her symptoms he looked completely and utterly bored. He just sat there leaning forward on his cane.

"Doctor?," she asked trying to get some recognition.

Suddenly House looked up at her. "What medications are you taking?," he asked matter-of-factly.

"Uhhh, I'm on an allergy medication and I take some medicine to help with my sinuses," she replied.

"Let me guess. You take the allergy medication in the morning and the sinus medicine at night so you can breathe, correct?"

"Yes, how did you-" He cut her off.

"Start taking the allergy medicine at night that's what is making you drowsy during the day. The sinus medicine, take during the day because that's what is keeping you up at night. Don't take it with caffeine though, unless you'd like to become the Energizer Bunny. Then you'll be back in here because you've been experiencing jitters and heart palpations. "

"So,…that's it?"

"Yup," he replied standing up ready to shoo her out the door.

Meanwhile…

Sam and Dean were sitting in the waiting room. Dean kept turning his head with every female that passed. Sometimes he turned it so far Sam thought it might be in danger of twisting right off.

"Dude, we hit a gold mine!," he whispered excitedly. "How'd this hospital get so lucky?"

"It's a teaching hospital. Most of these doctors and nurses are fresh out of med-school," he replied rolling eyes at his brother who looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"Maybe they'll admit me," he said hopefully. "Hell I could use some R&R."

Sam was just about to reply with something witty but the nurse called Dean's name, well the name on the insurance card anyway.

"Come on, Dean," Sam said standing up.

"Huh? Oh." Dean hadn't been paying attention and didn't realize it was his turn. "Hey maybe I'll get a hot doctor," Dean said pleading with Lady Luck.

But when they opened the door to the examination room Dean was more than disappointed. The man sitting there next to a cane looked to be in his mid to late forties and sported a scruffy beard.

"Man," he mumbled and shuffled over to the table. As he hoisted himself onto it the doctor said, "What were you expecting? Katherine Hiegl?….or Patrick Dempsey?," he added after spotting Sam standing at the back of the room behind Dean.

As Dean realized what the doctor was insinuating he shook his head and explained their situation.

"That's my kid brother, dude. He's just in here because he's afraid I'm gonna make a break for the door."

"I see," the doctor replied. "And I'm assuming you're not here for the soul purpose of getting layed by a cute nurse."

Dean laughed. 'This guy's not so bad after all,' he thought. 'But how'd he guess?'

"Yea, I'm coming down with something. I've got a fever and I've been coughing a lot. Sometimes stuff comes up. I've got some chest pain and when I breathe sometimes a whistling sound comes out."

"Lift up your shirt," House said rolling towards him on the chair, stethoscope in hand. Dean looked at him hesitantly.

"Don't worry, 'dude'," House said mockingly. "You're not my type." He listened for a moment while Dean took deep breaths.

"You've got acute bronchitis," House told him when he was finished. "And that 'stuff' that comes up when you cough is called mucus,"

"Ugh, Doc. I know what it's called I just didn't want to say it," Dean stated while scrunching up his face.

"I told you Dean. I looked it up on the web. I knew you had bronchitis," Sam said with an air of I-told-you-so attitude.

"If you knew that already, then what are you doing here?," House asked.

Sam just stood there opening and closing his mouth, speechlessly which made him look a little like a fish.

"Because, he's a nag, that's why," Dean replied for his currently mute younger brother.

"Oh, I've got a few of those," House said while rummaging his pocket.

"So what do I do to get better?"

"Well," House said as he took an orange pill bottle from his pocket. He proceeded to pop the top and remove a large white pill from it. He looked at the surprised looks on Sam and Dean's faces and said before they spoke, "Well you can't have any of these. They're mine." He popped the Vicodin into his mouth and dry swallowed it.

"You're not the only one with problems, kid," he said to Dean motioning to his chest. He wasn't referring to Dean's illness but the scars that covered his skin. House had noticed them while listening to his lungs. Dean looked at the doc's cane and knew immediately what the pills were for.

"You're going to need an expectorant and lots of fluids so you don't get dehydrated," House told him as he scribbled onto a prescription pad. "These are over-the-counter and you can get them at any pharmacy."

He handed the paper to Dean. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Don't answer. Maybe they'll go away," House stated hopefully. "Damn," he mumbled a few seconds later as the door opened and Wilson stuck his head through.

"Excuse me," he apologized looking in Dean's direction. "House, I need to speak to you."

"Meet my nag," House said to Dean as he pointed at Wilson. Dean chuckled. House excused himself and Dean hopped off the table.

"Dr. House?," Dean called before House was out the door. "Thanks," he said to him holding out his hand for House to shake it. House looked at him a little confused but shook his hand and left the room.

Sam left out a little laugh as they collected there coats and left the room.

"What," Dean asked as they made their way to the lobby.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that you shook a doctor's hand."

"Yeah, well he was cool," Dean replied. "You're just mad because he called you out. Twice," Dean added laughing.

"Shut up, dude….Why couldn't you have gotten laryngitis?"

"Apparently Sammy, you're not that lucky," Dean replied pushing the door to the hospital open and stepping into the sunlight.

I hope you guys liked it...TTFN!!! Reviews, good or bad are welcome!!!

Stef :0)


End file.
